Suga Mama
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro primo album in studio, Reflection, che ha debuttato il 3 Febbraio, 2015. 'Testo' Camila: Boy you know that I want it I can tell you want me as your lady Can't deny that you're sexy So what's it goin' be Normani: Is you gon' get a job and make some of that green You tryna take me out, but you can't pay for me I guess I got the cash, I'll take one for the team Baby, can't you see? Lauren: O-oh, oh, oh O-oh, oh, oh I won't ask you to go Fifth Harmony: But I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby I can't be your suga mama I said, I said I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama mmm, mmh I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby I can't be your suga mama And even though I love the thought of you No, I can't be your, I can't be your Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Camila: Hmm, yeah! Ally: Hey! I love what you do to me Ain't nobody love me like, like you do I won't call you lazy, but how you pay for food Dinah: My daddy said "no", you ain't no good for me Not ballin' in that dough, but I'm paying for your things Somethings gotta change boy Hmm, please (Boy please) Oh baby, can't you see? Lauren: O-oh, oh, oh (Camila: Yeah) O-oh, oh, oh (Camila: No-oh, ah) (con Ally: I won't ask you to go!) Fifth Harmony: But I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby I can't be your suga mama I said, I said I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama mmm, mmh I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby I can't be your suga mama And even though I love the thought of you No, I can't be your, I can't be your Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Camila: Hmm, yeah Normani: Ain't got that money money, ain't got a damn thang Wish you could be my honey, you make me sang sang Dinah & Normani: Ain't got that money money, ain't got a damn thang What you want me to say, oh! Fifth Harmony: But I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby (Camila: Suga Mama, baby) I can't be your suga mama I said, I said I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama mmm, mmh (Camila: I can't be your...) I can't be your suga mama Your suga mama, baby I can't be your suga mama (Camila: And even though I love the thought of you) No, I can't be your, I can't be your Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Su-su-su, your suga mama Camila: No, I can't be your suga mama Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Reflection